the Story of the Caged Bird
by bby adorkable
Summary: written in fairytale style, without the happily every after. don't be fooled by the rating or crappy summary. this is worth reading


So, while I was volunteering in the emergency room one day, I started writing a story in "fairy-tale format". And I literally **wrote** it, on lined paper that was folded into a book, and then illustrated it too, to make it look like a children's book. Heh, I even colored one of the pages! Anyways, for a couple of months, I forgot that I had even written something like that, and then, recently, I found it in this little space under my desk, re-read it, and decided that I really like it. So, I typed it up, and here it is!

Since I **did **originally write the story the way a children's book would read, it doesn't really have the best writing style. However, I decided to type it up anyways just because I felt like it, and because I want to share it with other people.

So… enjoy! And please, more than anything, leave a comment!

Disclaimer: Naruto is totally not mine, and sadly, not much else is. But, that's ok!

* * *

Once upon a time, in the hidden village of Konoha, there lived two shinobi who were teammates and friends. They were genins who learned from the jounin, Maito Gai, and they also had a teammate named Lee. One was a weapons mistress with deadly aim; the other, a genius and a caged bird. Together, the pair trained with each other and completed many missions. They learned from each other and struggled together through the harsh lives they led. She was Tenten; he was Neji. 

Unknown to Tenten, Neji's life had been decided for him. He was trapped by fate and had the curse seal to prove it. Born into the branch family of the famous Hyuuga Clan, Neji's life had only one purpose: to protect the head family. More specifically, to protect the member in his generation; the shy and quiet "Hinata-sama". Any failure, and the curse would kill him.

13 uneventful years passed by, and with the persuasion of the loud-mouth ninja, Naruto, Neji was close to believing that he could control the path of his life. He would choose what happened; not anyone else. But, he was wrong.

Without warning, Hinata-sama disappeared. Although his oldest daughter had been disowned, Hiashi would not accept her mysterious disappearance so easily. Neji was sent on a private investigation mission to rescue his cousin; a task that could cost his life. Knowing this, Tenten followed.

By the time the sun set, the pair was deep into the forest that surrounded Konoha. Tired, they decided to set up a small campsite for rest. Neji warned that they had limited time and would have to get going soon. Tenten just nodded warily and set down her bag. It wasn't long before Neji jumped up, senses alert. His byakugan had seen someone and in a second, Tenten was ready by his side.

Stepping into a clearing where the moonlight illuminated his twisted face, a mysterious figure slowly advanced towards Neji and Tenten. The two Shinobi noticed at once that this figure did not approach stealthily like a ninja, but Tenten felt a sense of threat come over her. Neji smirked to himself and stepped forward, prepared to attack or defend. A kunai cam whizzing from the shadows, but the Hyuuga easily avoided it. He leapt forward to attack, but a searing pain spread through his head. He staggered as images flashed through his mind. Behind him, Tenten watched the scene with shock. What could make Neji fall so easily? She rushed forward and pulled out a katana, thrusting it in front of her.

The figure took a step back and Tenten's keen kunoichi senses realized something. This guy here was harmless. He wasn't even a real ninja. The dangerous feeling she had sensed came from Neji. Something inside him was affecting him. Distracted by this thought, Tenten was completely oblivious to the pair of shuriken that came flying at her. It wasn't until the twin ninja stars had embedded themselves in her arm did she snap back to the present. Her eyes refocused just in time to see a kunai shooting at Neji, who had collapsed onto the floor, clutching his head in pain.

However, Tenten was not fast enough to block the attack and she watched with horror as the sharpened end drove through Neji, a burst of blood spraying across the forest floor. With no time to think, Tenten pulled out a scroll and a second later, she was armed with a mace. All she knew was that this mysterious guy, despite his ability to do a few ninja tricks, was going to die. And he did.

Left in silence with a dead enemy and her suffering teammate, Tenten rushed to Neji's side to examine his wound. It had missed his vital points and Tenten sighed in relief. But, it was not time to relax. Between gasps of air, Neji whispered his story to Tenten, telling her about his curse seal. It was taking effect, which meant Hinata was most likely dead. What happened to her, no one would ever find out. Tearfully, Tenten cradled Neji in her arms and he told her he would die soon as well. It wasn't his weakness in the battlefield, but in life.

Tenten shook her head and pulled him closer.

"You're not weak", she murmured as Neji took his last breath, "You're free".

* * *

Hm… I feel like the whole thing was a bit cheesy, but that's probably because everyone is their own worse critic. Also, if you thought the ending was sorta... ecch, that probably because I was in a freaking hospital's emergency room. I mean, sure, it could have been seomthing like, oh, they completed the mission, went back to training, went on a date, screwed the crap outta each other, got married, and lived happily ever after, but then, it would be boring. Plus, in an emergency room, you'd be surprised at what you see in there, so I was obviously influenced. Anyways, comment please! 


End file.
